procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo
by Mrs Sparda
Summary: esto lo escribí un día que estaba aburrida :P


Me encontraba en una cena con mi familia y un grupo de amigas en un restaurante muy concurrido cuando de pronto todas las presentes, si TODAS, guardaron silencio ante la presencia de aquel hombre de cabello plateado, quien de pronto se quedó parado en medio del lugar como si estuviera buscando a alguien, lo miré, sus hermosos ojos azules entonces se fijaron en mi "es… es Dante" la sola mención de su nombre me provocó un extraño escalofrío. Las demás chicas lo miraban con cierta admiración, él por su parte les sonreía de esa manera que provocaba que hasta el hielo más frio se derritiera, una de mis acompañantes me pregunto si lo conocía…

-sí… es… un vecino…-rubor en las mejillas-era...

-hay que apurarnos… las demás ya casi están sobre él…

Como no iban a estarlo, era demasiado atractivo, desde su cabello hasta su cuerpo perfecto… y qué decir de la enorme espada que sostenía en su espalda, sin duda aquello era muy llamativo… era un hombre muy llamativo…bueno al menos eso pensaba yo desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando vivía cerca del _Devil May Cry, _tal vez tenía como 5 años cuando me fije por primera vez en ese chico de actitud despreocupada y rebelde… mi madre me decía muchas veces que era bastante problemático y una muy mala influencia para los demás…

-se supone que ya es todo un hombre ¿no?-le decía siempre a las demás vecinas- no hace nada… es muy mala influencia para los chicos de por aquí…

A mí siempre me había dado la impresión de que mi madre lo odiaba y tal vez por eso sentía esa curiosidad de saber por qué, solo que ella nunca me dejaba acercarme a él, tenía que conformarme con mirarlo desde la ventana cada vez que pasaba por mi casa, parece que un día lo notó, pasó por ahí girando la cabeza y me sonrió, bajé la cabeza para que no me viera pero ya lo había hecho, me había sonreído…. Después de ese día siempre tuve un enorme deseo de visitarlo o por lo menos saludarlo pero mi madre no me dejaba ni asomarme. Un día sin embargo, cuando salí a jugar al parque me desvíe hacia su local… vi que la puerta estaba abierta y entré… estaba casi a oscuras, pude mirar cajas de pizza vacías, revistas y latas de cerveza tiradas por todo el lugar, solo había un enorme escritorio y un sillón de cuero… no me di cuenta en qué momento Dante entró, imagino que había terminado de bañarse pues su cabello parecía mojado, se acercó a mí y se hinco para estar a mi altura y aun así estaba más alto…

-¿y tú quién eres?- me preguntó con la voz grave que lo caracteriza-eres muy pequeña para estar sola… este no es un lugar para alguien como tú…- de pronto vi como un grupo de demonios nos rodeaban- es un lugar muy peligroso…

Acto seguido, el chico sacó dos pistolas y comenzó a dispararles sin piedad a esos seres, inmediatamente comenzaron a defenderse con sus enormes guadañas, mire con horror como uno conseguía atravesar su brazo, sin embargo él no se inmutó y así como entró la sacó despedazando al propietario con ella… una de esas cosas me vio e intentó atacarme pero Dante lo impidió, lo único que consiguieron fue salpicarme con su sangre… después de esos acontecimientos no pude evitar ponerme a llorar como niña… (Aunque de hecho lo era n_nu) al verme llorar se hinco de nuevo, yo lo abracé fuertemente, imagino que este hecho le sorprendió bastante pero igual me abrazó susurrándome "no tengas miedo… te llevaré con tu madre". Me cargó en sus brazos y salimos en dirección a mi casa, mi madre se encontraba afuera y cuando me vio llegar manchada de sangre, se asustó, comenzó a gritarle, a insultarlo y se metió conmigo cerrándole la puerta en la cara… me asome por la ventana y lo vi alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos y su enorme espada en la espalda… luego, una semana después me mudé y no supe más de él… Hasta hoy.

Su aspecto no había cambiado casi nada, seguía vistiendo de rojo, y en su rostro seguía notándose aquella despreocupación de antaño, seguí mirándolo fijamente bastante embelesada, estaría ya algo mayor pero seguía siendo interesante, se acercó a una de las mesas y tomó la botella de alguien, continuo caminando, noté con demasiada sorpresa que era hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros…

- Aquí viene… es guapo

-si, preséntalo…

-sí, no seas envidiosa…

-hola… -dijo él acercándose a mi- creo que te conozco pero no logro recordar de donde… te pareces a una niñita que vi hace mucho tiempo…

-a una niña... hahaha que gracioso... claro que no...

La expresión de su rostro cambió cuando escuchó que dije que no, me arrepentí en seguida de habérselo dicho, lo miré, me levante y casi corriendo salí del lugar, mis acompañantes trataron de detenerme pero no lo consiguieron, su presencia me alteraba, me quedé en el enorme jardín que rodeaba aquel lugar porque no quería llegar a mi casa, "¿cómo puede ser posible que después de todo este tiempo sienta lo mismo por él…? Es mucho mayor que yo, podría ser mi padre"

-¿en qué piensas?-me preguntó saliendo de no sé donde asustandome bastante

-en nada…

-Mmmmm… sí… de seguro estas pensando en mí…- mis mejillas ardieron casi instantáneamente cuando dijo eso… crucé los brazos y baje la cabeza negándolo

-no mientas… lo sé… se nota… no dejabas de verme allá adentro… ¿o tal vez pensabas en los demonios?

- no… eso para mí ya paso…

Dante rio de forma estrepitosa y luego me dijo- sabía que eras la niña de la ventana… no has cambiado nada…

-lo sé…

-no entiendo… si vivías por el local ¿Por qué nunca supe cómo te llamas?

-porque no te lo dije… y no te lo diré…y tampoco quiero saber tu nombre… así que no hables…

No dijo nada, simplemente me miró con sus fríos ojos, sentía su mirada pero era incapaz de voltear siquiera, me daba cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca "todo en la vida pasa por algo" pensé, me sentía más perturbada pensando que era lo que hacía ahí… en el mismo lugar que yo… … él era mucho mayor que yo y aun así me atraía bastante… levanté la cabeza y lo miré, su cabello brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, me miró con cierta ternura y me dijo que aun no se le olvidaba como lo había abrazado aquel día aterrada por los demonios…

-¿aun existe el _Devil May Cry_? – pregunté de repente

-esta más "roto" ya sabes… la edad

-llévame…-le pedí sujetándolo por la gabardina roja- me gustaría recordar la única vez que pude acercarme a tí…-lo miré de una forma casi suplicante, él estaba serio, con los labios semi-abiertos mirándome, tomó mi mano y sonrió… cuando volteamos pude ver a mis compañeras de juerga muy animadas casi aplaudiéndome…me despedí de ellas con la mano mientras lo seguía. Llegamos a un estacionamiento, Dante me guio hacia una enorme motocicleta, se subió y después yo, me abracé fuertemente a su espalda para no caer, seguía bastante sonrojada, pero me gustaba estar cerca de él, recordé los días en que solía mirarlo desde la ventana, sonreí… La moto aceleró y se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta el local, en el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, hasta que llegamos, me bajé yo primero y miré la fachada, el letrero de neón a duras penas funcionaba y el lugar se veía más oscuro que de costumbre… Con un ademan me invito a pasar, cuando entramos me ofreció algo de tomar pero no acepté, ya había llegado a mi limite y no pensaba rebasarlo, levantó los hombros y se dirigió a la nevera, sacó una lata de cerveza y se sentó en la silla del escritorio poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa

-y dime… ¿Cómo mantienes este lugar?... mi madre siempre dijo que no hacías nada…-comenté mirando para todos lados.

-es porque tu madre no sabe nada… soy un cazador… - le dio un trago a la cerveza- de demonios… por eso ellos me odian y me atacan... como en el día que entraste sin permiso

-no entré sin permiso… estaba abierto… y sólo….sólo tenía curiosidad… cuando era niña llamabas mucho mi atención- sonrojo

Levantándose de la silla- ¿solo cuando eras niña?-preguntó seductoramente

No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa y comencé a caminar hacia atrás, creo que no me di cuenta y me estrellé contra el tocadiscos viejo y lleno de polvo que aun existía, no sé si fue magia o el impacto lo provocó pero de pronto comenzó a tocar mientras ese hombre caminaba hacia donde estaba yo:

_Yo sé que soy poco superficial y que me manejo en la promiscuidad (Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad para no perder el tiempo más)Se que quieres, yo también te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré y con elegancia yo te lo daré…_

Dante se acercó con esa mirada profunda y enigmática que me hipnotizaba… más bien, me idiotizaba…

-Cálmate Solo es una canción… no voy a hacerte nada… no te haría daño... tú mostraste cierto afecto por mi... imagino que debo recompensarlo...

-pero… si sólo fueron unos minutos… yo… Dante…

-sonriendo-mentirosa, dijiste que no sabias mi nombre- me desvié un poco y camine hacia la pared… me topé con ella… de nuevo… estaba demasiado sonrojada y nerviosa, creí por un momento que iluminaría la habitación, sus brazos me aprisionaron en el reducido espacio que tenía, su mirada había cambiado, y creo que la mía también… me dio miedo pensar en lo que podía pasar, pero al verlo… se me olvidaba todo y no pensaba en nada más, lo jalé del cuello y lo besé como si fuera a morirme, creí que él me mandaría muy lejos pero no lo hizo, respondió de la misma forma que yo…

_Sé que me quieres tener y yo te prometo, prometo no hablarte de amor me quieres tener tu cuerpo descomunal sin indumentaria lo quiero con todo respeto palpar…_

Las cosas comenzaron a subir de intensidad cuando cargó y me llevó al viejo y raído sillón de cuero, aun sentía las mejillas ardiendo, con movimientos torpes de mis manos lo despojé de la gabardina roja y quedó con la camisa negra, lo admito, esa me costó más trabajo, pero por fin logre quitársela, mire su torso desnudo y comencé a recorrerlo primero con los ojos y después con los dedos, en seguida lo abracé y seguí besándolo pero esta vez en el cuello, en el oído… Dante comenzó a hacer lo mismo conmigo, cuidadosamente me quitó la blusa… luego siguieron los pantalones y lo demás…

_Ah tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar dónde vives y cómo te gusta más (quiero dejar algo en claro ya deseo hacerlo todo nada más…) tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber que igual y no estaré al amanecer crees que solo te quiero para una vez pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien…_

Él ni siquiera sabía cómo me llamaba, y estábamos haciendo esto… ni siquiera nos conocemos… es ilógico para mi forma de pensar… no puedo evitarlo…ya ni siquiera estoy pensando… es tan atractivo… seductor… su piel es tan suave… sus labios deliciosos… su cuerpo es hermoso… su olor es embriagante, no me importa lo que pase mañana… o lo que pueda pensar de mí, sólo quiero que él me tenga entre sus brazos… como ahora… y no sólo esta vez… no quería que eso terminara nunca… escuchaba su voz, susurrando algo que no entendí… yo pronunciaba su nombre en repetidas ocasiones como si quisiera grabarlo en mi mente…aprendérmelo… aunque ya me lo sabia… nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, comenzaba a sudar… hacía mucho calor… bueno al menos eso parecía…

_Sé que me quieres tener y yo te prometo, prometo no hablarte de amor me quieres tener tu cuerpo descomunal sin indumentaria lo quiero con todo respeto palpar…_

El tiempo parecía no transcurrir o al menos para mí, ninguno de los dos decía nada pero parece que lo expresábamos muy bien, a lo lejos se escuchaban algunos perros ladrando con desesperación, esto molestó a Dante que sin detenerse tomo una de sus armas y disparó hacia la calle, el eco del disparo podía oírse aun pero los perros ya no, vi su rostro, estaba sonrojado, yo nunca lo había visto así… quite algunos mechones húmedos de su frente y lo besé de nuevo, me sonrió y besó mi cuello, me aferré a él como pude clavándole las uñas en la espalda, pude sentir como se estremecía cada vez que lo hacía…era increíble… en un momento sentí como si estuviera soñando, lo abracé más fuertemente, el paseo sus manos sobre mi y me miro de nuevo, estaba casi vencido… había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos comenzado… y no sólo fue una vez…al terminar, suspiró profundamente y dejo caer su peso sobre mi…

_(Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual, ruge mi nombre así sensual… Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual, ruge mi nombre así sensual)Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber que igual y no estaré al amanecer crees que solo te quiero para una vez pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien…_

Nos quedamos dormidos, no sé como pudimos caber en ese reducido espacio, aun lo tenía abrazado cuando desperté, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde… él seguía dormido y estaba cubierto por la gabardina de cuero, me levanté sigilosamente para no despertarlo, recogí mi ropa y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, estaba dispuesta a salir sin despedirme, pero me detuve… yo aun sentía algo por él… no sólo había sido el momento, volví solamente para besarle la frente y salí corriendo, sabía que tal vez nunca volvería a verlo, pero lo que había pasado esa noche en el _Devil May Cry_ no iba a olvidarlo nunca…

_Sé que me quieres tener y yo te prometo, prometo no hablarte de amor me quieres tener tu cuerpo descomunal sin indumentaria lo quiero con todo respeto palpar…_

Cuando él despertó yo ya no estaba ahí, me buscó por todo el lugar, encontró un arete mío tirado en el sillón y lo levantó… se puso los pantalones y salió a la calle, imagino que a buscarme, no me encontró… y no creo que lo haga, pero tal vez a él tampoco se le olvide… al menos eso espero….

FINAL

Pelea entre mi lado normal y coherente (LNC) contra el malvado y pervertido (LMP)

LNC: (leyendo en la computadora ò////ó) ¡ah! ¿Por qué escribiste eso?

LMP: (sangrando por la nariz n///n) no sé… imagino que estaba inspirada…

LNC: ¡¡¡¡¡¡pervertidaaaaa!!!!!(ò////ó Gritando como loca)

LMP: seeeeeee, pero pude ser más explicita… buahahahaha (con cara de mas pervertida…ò.ó)

LNC: … ò////ó


End file.
